Back in 1995
by Berryhaze
Summary: When you leave the next generation alone,they find themselves back in 1995 when the lost loved ones are still there and how the next generation react with the order of the Pheonix. Teddy R. Lupin/Victiore Weasley Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Teddy's POV

I was sitting in my godfather's living room about to look after my cousins. They are all old enough to stay on their own but our parents went out so they all decided to come to Grimmauld Place. Sitting next to my wife Victoire and with my three year old daughter Dora on my lap was really nice however I knew my god brother was planning something upstairs probably. Dora had hair like my mum, a vivid bubble-gum pink and Vics clear blue eyes.

'It's a bit too quiet' said Victoire standing up. Better go check on them. My cousins may be all over 15 but they can behave like 10 year olds especially my god brother James and his cousin Fred.

'Oi watch where you're going' I suddenly heard. Probably Rose I thought to myself knowing how she and James constantly fight.

'Alright love 'I said to Dora as I lifted her of my arms. 'I'm just going to go check on everyone upstairs'

'Can I come daddy? 'She asked.

'Course you can we'll go together.' Answered Victoire looking at me.I smiled looking at her she was a split image of her mum her long silvery blond her down her back and her light freckles on her small and pretty face. I lifted Dora up and we left the room and started to go upstairs.

'It's too quiet' said Vic as she looked around the corridor. On the left James room where Fred, Vic's younger brother Louis probably where. The right Albus' room where him and Rose along with Albus' best friend and Rose's boyfriend Scorpius were probably reading or talking as they always do. And then Lily's room probably with Roxanne, Dominique, Molly and Lucy all talking about their latest hook-ups or crushes. I knew my family far too well.

BANG! A loud sound came from the left. Probably James room I mean who else?

'What was that?' asked Dora in a scared sweet voice.

'I swear if they are up to something I'm going to hex them into the next century's said Vic as she put her hands on her hips

'Calm down love, it's James what do you expect?' I said I started walking to the door and opened James Fred and Louis were on the bed looking at their latest purchases from WWW. Uncle George had always supplied them with new things which often didn't end well and wasn't approved by aunt Ginny, Angelina or Fleur.

'JAMIE! Shouted Dora as she left my arms and ran straight to my god brother.

'How's my favourite lupin?' asked James. She quickly hugged him tightly and started laughing.

'And what might you be doing? 'Asked Vic.'o nothing just the usual' answered Fred with a cheeky grin. Something was definitely going to happen.

'Oi what's this?' asked Louis as he picked up a long golden chain with an hourglass and two rings at the end. Great, a time turner

'Put that down Louis before I call mum 'shouted Vic as she went over to him

'Pass it quick Louis! 'Shouted James and Louis quickly passed merlin James caught Fred stood up and went over to the wardrobe and shouted 'here quick James!'

'No!' I shouted I knew something bad would happen and it did James threw it but Fred didn't catch it and before I could do anything the time turner smashed and landed on the dark floor.

'Great' Vic shouted and suddenly the girls, Rose, Al and Scorpius all ran into the room.

'What is that!' asked rose in an angered voice. 'JAMES SIRIUS PO...'.But before she could finish black mist had escaped from the necklace and engulfed us all into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Third Person

1995-Grimmauld Place

Molly and Arthur Weasley were both sitting in the kitchen along with Sirius black, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

'Are we going to tell him? 'Asked Sirius

'He's only a boy he can't know any of this yet. "Shouted Molly. Suddenly there was a loud bang and thud with many voices shouting.

'What was that? 'Asked Sirius

'WELL DONE GENIUS! 'Shouted Rose and she tried to get up but couldn't as she had about two people lying on top of her.

'OW Al get off me what did you eat today?'

'Stop pulling my hair James or I swear to merlin ill hex you so badly you'll end up in 's!'shouted Lily

'I can't Fred and Roxanne are both lying on me'

'Daddy where are we?' asked Dora

'Think this is Harry's place and were during the Order of the Phoenix. 'Teddy answered. None of the teenagers knew that there were seven people watching them.

'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? 'Shouted Sirius black as he pointed his wand at the thirteen teenagers who were all starting to stand up.

'Great were in the bloody past James!' well bloody done! Shouted Rose and she put her wand up and was about to hex him.

'Wow calm down Rosie its fine it's not that bad' said Scorpius as her walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

'Okay can you all tell me what you are doing here and why there are death eaters in my house?' Shouted Sirius as he walked up to the future generation.

'Wow who said anything about death eaters were just from the future, we were in my room messing about and suddenly this happened and now boom where here.' Said James.

Suddenly an echo of thuds appeared and a 14 year old harry, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs.

'Who are these people mum?' asked Ron

'Well these children are from the past however I don't know their names yet, why don't we all come into the kitchen and you can tell us your names.' Said molly in a welcoming voice.

'Are you really from the future then? 'Asked Professor Dumbledore.

'Well yes where the future Potter-Weasley family. 'Answered Teddy.

As they all entered the kitchen they sat down and began to introduce themselves.

'Well guess I'll start, I'm James Sirius Potter. Seventh year Gryffindor; of course what other house would I be in. There was a large cheer from the twins and Sirius. I play chaser and captain of the quidditch team. And of course I love pranking along with my cousins. 'He had messy hazel coloured hair with green eyes and a lot of freckles on his face.

'Merlin harry he's just like James. 'Said Sirius happily.

'Who's your mom?' asked Fred and George at the same time.

'Our mums Ginevra Potter I mean she has to be otherwise nobody could keep James straight. 'Answered a Lily potter

'By the way I'm Lily Luna potter, in fifth year Gryffindor and I play chaser on the team. My pranks are way better than James' and my favourite class is charms.' She had long red straight hair down to her waist and hazel eyes with a splatter of freckles on her face. An exact copy of Ginny.

'You married Ginny and had two kids!' Shouted Ron. 'You're my best friend bloody hell mate!' Ginny and harry both blushed and looked down at their feet, Ginny couldn't believe it she married harry. But he fancied Cho what? She asked herself.

'Erm three actually.' Said a boy with dark messy hair and green eyes looked just like Harry apart from a scar.

'I'm Albus Severus Potter and in sixth year. I play seeker and captain of the quidditch team. My favourite class is DADA and that it's really.'

'Three kids huh?' asked the twins

'Oh shut up now Harry can really be part of the family.' Said molly as she gave the twins a stare.

'What! Why's your middle name Severus, was harry drunk or what? And I thought James was captain? 'Asked Sirius.

'Erm I'm not in Gryffindor, 'said Al he knew this was going to happen as soon as they realised where they were.

'What a Potter not in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw then? 'Asked Ron.

'Erm nope Slytherin' said al

'WHAT a potter in Slytherin!'Shouted Sirius, Ron, and the twins.

'Oi there's nothing wrong with Slytherin.' Came another voice. She was about three inches smaller than the boy named Al and had copper curly hair down to her waist longer than the girl names Lily. She was currently standing hand in hand with a messy blond haired boy who was at least three inches taller than her. She had large hazel eyes and masses of freckles on her face. She was wearing dark blue jeans and wearing a yellow long sleeved

'I'm Rose Nymphadora Weasley, Sixth year and in Ravenclaw.I'm a prefect, play keeper on the quidditch team and captain of the best quidditch team around. My favourite class in ancient runes and potions. She smiled at tonks as she mentioned her name.

'You wish' she heard James Fred and albus same at the same time

'Well we did won the cup last year and the year before that so I think I'm right 'she answered.

'And your parents would be? 'Asked Ron

'Erm you are and Hermione weasley, well granger now. 'She answered…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose POV

Everyone looked so shocked when I told them. Guess my parents did argue all the time.

'WHAT?' shouted the twins? 'Little ronniekins married Hermione.' My mum blushed and looked down like Ginny did.

'Yes Moony you owe me ten galleons. 'Shouted Sirius

'You betted on us?'Asked my parents at the same time.

I was currently holding Scorpius' hand and could feel his warmth and sweating probably because of his name.

'And who are you why are you holding my daughters hand? 'Asked my dad. OH great just what we needed. We have been going out for four months with the whole family knowing.

'Erm I'm her boyfriend and was with my friend when James dropped the time turner and us all ended here. Answered Scorpius.

'And you would be?'

Scorpius was about three inches taller than me, very inconvenient I was tiny compared to him and pale skin was about the same shade as min and his hair was messy and all over the place, He had blue stormy eyes and no freckles whatsoever unlike me.

'I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.' I'm in Slytherin with my best friend Al and play chaser on the team and I got prefect this year. My favourite class is transfiguration and I'm nothing like my dad when he was at school.

'Bloody Malfoy what are you doing with my daughter and how are you friends with a potter? 'Shouted Ron

'Language Ron and leave him alone they live in a different time than us. 'Shouted Molly

My dad just doesn't change. We've been going out for six months and there's nothing wrong with him I shouted. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear revealing my industrial bar which went through my ear in two parts. My dad fainted and Molly gasped.

'The same reaction as when we came back.' said Roxanne. She got her nose pierced that day and looked really nice with looked just like her mum with black straight hair which always had a ribbon or band wrapped around it,generally her tie as she hated wearing it hair just reached her shoulders and she had tanned skin. She was wearing skinny jeans a black and white t-shirt and black high top converse just like her brother.

'I'm Roxanne Minerva weasley, seventh year and have and idiotic brother who brought us her she said as she pointed at Fred wearing the same thing but he had messy straight auburn hair and slightly darker than mine but just a tad lighter than Roxanne's. Me and Fred both play on the team, best beaters out of the whole school. She said as she high fived Fred.

'I'm Fred Gideon weasley, seventh year I love pranking and my farvourite class is care of magical creatures. Together with James and Louis where the next marauders. Obviously in Gryffindor and play beater. Our parents are George weasley and Angelina weasley.

'You married my girlfriend! 'Shouted Fred

'Guess she thought I was better. 'George answered,

'How wonderful I have so many grandchildren and guess we win the war Arthur.' Said Molly in a cheerful voice hugging grandpa Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victiore POV

I was going to kill him but teddy stopped me before I could. Currently sat in between teddy's mum and aunt Ginny I was desperate to go next and go to the toilet. I hated being pregnant constantly needing to be sick.

'So who are you?' asked Sirius in a charming voice

'I'm Victoire Weasley. I'm 26 and used to be Ravenclaw, head girl now I work as a healer in St Mungo's. My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley well Delacour at the moment.

'What from the tournament? 'Asked Uncle Harry

'WOW bill since when? 'Asked Ginny unhappy

'Ugh flem' shouted Ginny

Thankfully I was wearing teddy's jumper which was far too big for me so my tummy wasn't visible nobody besides teddy knew.

'You forgot to mention you're not a Weasley anymore Vic.'said Lily

'What does that mean, are you married honey? 'Asked grandma

Yes I'm married I said as I showed them my left hand with my wedding ring and my engagement ring.

'Who?' asked tonks? The Dora appeared from under the table and came onto my lap. 'Mummy I'm really hungry.' She said in her sweet voice. Her hair was blond thankfully Teddy asked her to change it but pink suits her far better. 'Just a minute Dora.' She's so cute and so who is her dad? 'Asked Remus lupin. Erm your son I thought to myself but couldn't say yet. Thankfully Dora interfered and ask grandma for something.

'Wait until daddy introduces himself okay?' I Asked

'Sure.' she said in her sweet little voice.

'Erm that would me, I'm Teddy Remus Lupin used to be in Hufflepuff head boy and quidditch team captain and now work as a auror and this is my wife and my daughter Dora.

'WHAT? Asked Sirius see Lily always said you'd find someone.

'Are you a?' asked Remus

'NOPE I am a Metamorphmagus though like my mum and so is Dora. She then changed her hair and everyone gasped as Tonks hair was the exact same colour.

'Told you Remus now stop making excuses 'shouted tonks

She stood up and ran up to Teddy and hugged Him then so did Remus.

'Mummy, Dora who had now changed her hair colour back to normal matching Tonks'

'Are these daddy's parents?' I've never met them.

Thankfully nobody heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Victiore POV

I was watching Teddy, how stressed he looked. However I really needed to get out of there and desperate to go be sick. My stomach was turning upside down and I swear I was going to be sick all over.

'Erm I really need to go use the loo' I said 'be right back'

'So since when have you and Tonks been personal? 'I heard Sirius ask as I quickly ran up thank god I knew where the toilet was.

'What's with her?' somebody asked. Teddy was probably blushing as he always does I hope he hasn't told anyone I'm pregnant yet and three months along so there bound to see my tummy. Quickly closed the door, made the toilet and starting being I hate being pregnant.

 _Downstairs_

'So what about the rest of you?' asked Remus?

I came downstairs to see that Teddy was now sitting with Dora and Dom was about to introduce herself.

'Erm how about I go.' She said

'I'm Dominique Weasley, only one of my siblings to get the weasley hair colour, of course I'm daddy's favourite. She smiled at dad, he pulled the famous weasley blush. I'm in seventh year in Gryffindor and did play keeper on the quidditch team. My favourite class is charms.

'How many of you are on the Gryffindor team? 'Asked Sirius

'All of us, James captain and chaser, the twins are beaters and Lily and Alice chasers and Lynn Wood plays keeper, Hugo sometimes fills in for her.

'Who's Alice?' asked Harry 'And Lynn Wood? As in Oliver Wood's daughter?'

'Who's Hugo?' Asked Ron

'My girlfriend and Hugo's your son he's in fifth year with Lily but he's ill so not her and yeah that Lynn Wood.' Replied James with a massive smirk on his face.

I looked at Teddy who was talking with his dad. He whispered and asked me if everything was alright I nodded and quietly sat at the table.

'I know why you went to the toilet, not the mother of one but seven and I know that look when I see it.'said grandma as she offered me something to eat.

'How far along are you honey? 'She asked

'Just about three months I said as I lifted Teddy's jumper to reveal my fairly big stomach.

'Guessing that's to hide it.' She smiled as she tugged on my sleeve. I blushed deep red and looked at my dad who was in a deep conversation with Dom.

'Hey dad there's still me 'shouted Louis

'Bloody Merlin, three kids?' He asked as he looked at the boy same height as Dom although had pale blond hair same shade as Vics and clear blue eyes. His hair was longer than Fred's just past his ears and he was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt.

'I'm Louis Weasley, seventh year Gryffindor, part of the next marauders with the twins and James and my favourite class is ancient runes. I like quidditch but don't play on the team.

'Your also a massive nerd like Rose, should have been in ravenclaw mate. 'Laughed James

'Oi!'Shouted rose and Louis at the same time.

'And finally there's me and my sister.I'm Molly Weasley II, she wore glasses and had long straight auburn hair just past her shoulders with dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black skirt with a plain blue t-shirt. I was in ravenclaw but I graduated from Hogwarts two years ago and work at the ministry with my aunt Hermione in the department of Magical Law smiled.

'Your head as well auntie.' I added 'House elves are treated better and get payed now' She blushed as everybody congratulated her.

'Who are your parents then? 'Asked Fred

'Percy and Audrey Weasley.' She said proudly

'The git comes back!? 'Asked the twins

'He's still your brother and how wonderful. 'Said Molly as she hugged her husband. 'And he named his daughter after me.'

'Well lastly there's Me.'said a girl with a short bob just past her face of chestnut hair. She had brown eyes like her sister molly and was about three inches smaller.

'I'm Lucy Weasley, Molly's sister and in Gryffindor and in seventh year. I don't like quidditch but I like reading and writing. My favourite class in DADA. My best friends are Lynn and Alice and when I leave I'm going to become an auror along with my uncles Harry and Ron and teddy. Teddy smiled and tonks cheered at her.

'Well Percy's kids are definitely less boring than he was. 'Snickered the twins

'Oh be quiet' said molly.

Teddy came up with Dora in his arms who was falling asleep on his shoulders.

'Better take her to bed, it's getting really late, and you too' he said as he lifted my chin up and kissed my cheek.

Okay I'll ask grandma where we can sleep.

'Just the second door on the left as you go up and you better get some sleep honey' she smiled as she winked at me.

'What's going on? 'Asked my dad as he came into the kitchen

'Nothing to worry about billy.' Molly saved me before I quickly ran up the this pregnancy was draining the life out of me I was breathless from running up the stairs. I had to sit down and watched through the half open door as Teddy took Dora's Sweater off and her shoes and put her to bed kissing her forehead as she started murmuring something. He was so good with her I wish he had the parents that he was to quickly took of his t shirt and clothes and transformed them into sleeping bottoms and put them on. His toned muscles were clearly visible from his auror training and his hair was the usual light turquoise colour and his clear hazel eyes.

'You coming or did you decide to sleep on the stairs?' he asked as he looked at my red face.I Smiled and got up and quickly took my jeans of and transformed them into some sleeping shorts. Took my shoes of and got into bed decided to sleep in teddy's hoodie.

'Guess I'm not getting that back. 'He smiled as he kissed my neck and put his arm around my waist and on my stomach and the other playing with my hair.

'You know once we get back were going to have to tell everyone.'

'Yeah I know but I'm still deciding whether bill will let me live or not.' He laughed

'He'll be fine with It.'I mean he reacted normally when we told him about Dora.

'Yeah if that's what you call calm, he laughed. Goodnight I said as I smiled to myself and thought about how where going to get home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scorpius POV

I looked at the whole room, currently sitting on one of the armchairs upstairs with Rose on my lap with her head on my side with our hands intertwined.

'See that didn't go so bad.' She looked at me with her big blue eyes. She straightened up and put her hair up in a messy bun with strands loose at the front of her face. She was beautiful and looked exactly like her mum except the hair. That was her dad's all the way.

'I'm just going to get ready for bed so you better get out of here to Al's room before my dad comes here. About five minutes later she came out wearing blue shorts and her top which wasn't really looking great on her. I took of my hoodie and gave her my t shirt.

'Thank you Scor I wasn't going to sleep in that top, wasn't really comfortable.' She said as she smiled and came up to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I pulled her in and put my hand in her soft hair which smelled of strawberries, she grabbed my neck and deepened the kiss…

The door opened and in walked James

'Oh sorry forgot this room was taken 'he snickered

'Go away James go do something with your life.' shouted Rose with her cheeks going red as they always do when she's angry. She looked cute.

'Better go, I kissed her cheek and walked out, she was so pretty in those shorts and my t-shirt. I walked upstairs into the room I was sharing with was currently taking out his contact lenses as he hated wearing glasses but his eyesight was shit so he had no other choice.

How do you do that without poking your eyes? 'I asked

'Just used to doing it every day I guess 'he answered as he took his right one out and then stood up and took of his clothes and transformed them into pyjama bottoms and sat on the bed.

'This is so weird, I'm older than my dad, and I mean Professor Dumbledore is alive.' She said

'Yeah I know, it's not really something that happens on a regular day to day basis. I answered and quickly put on some shorts which I transformed my jeans into and layed down on the bed next to Al's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Teddy POV

I woke up in the morning and soon after realised where I was. Dora was asleep on a bed next to me, her pink hair all over her face and her small freckled face covered by the pillow. She Looked like Vic when she was young. I turned to my left but Vic wasn't there. Soon after heard the toilet flushing knowing it was her. I got up and walked to the closed bathroom door.

'Hey, honey you alright?'I asked quietly

'Yeah fine just washing my teeth, come in.' she answered. She stood in her top that she was wearing yesterday with her stomach clearly showing washing her teeth. She blushed and smiled at me as she tucked her blond her behind her ear.

'We really need to get out of here.' I said as I sat down on the edge of the bath. I looked at my watch. It was 7.30 am and Vic was already up.

'I hate this, I'm never up at this time normally sleep in till 11.' She moaned as she washed her mouth and dried it.

I walked behind her and put my arms around her waist and my head in the crook of her neck.

'I know love, well get through it. 'She nodded and turned around and hugged me putting her head in my shoulder. Suddenly there was a loud thud and I saw James Land on the corridor floor. Rose probably hexed him.

'Wow Vic, since when have you put on that amount of weight?' James snickered clearly knowing she was pregnant.

'None of your business James.' she answered and walked out.

'Is it a girl or a boy?' he asked. I shook my head as I had no idea.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the room I was sharing with Vic and saw her lifting Dora who just woke up.

'Come on sweetheart lets fix your hair. 'Vic said as she started to plait hair was just past her shoulders and she looked so much like my mum. I got dressed and found grandma looking for some clothes and asked her if she needed any help. She gave me so smaller clothes for Dora and a hoodie for Vic.

'I'm going downstairs,' here you go as I gave her the clothes. Vic nodded and starting to put her hair up.

'I quickly turned to the staircase and ran downstairs and into the kitchen where Sirius, my dad, Arthur and Kingsley where all wondering how to get us home.

'So what's the future like? 'Asked Sirius as Harry, Ron and Hermione with the twins walked into the kitchen.

'It's really great, you know who is dead and there's peace and has been for the past 25 years. I'm an Auror along with my godfather who's Head auror and Uncle Ron.

'I'm Head Auror!?'Asked Harry

'Yeah you started at the age of 17 and in 2007 became head. 'I answered

'Typical Harry, always helping others. 'Came another voice which I recognised as Ginny's

'Hello Ginny, how are you dear? 'Asked Arthur

'Fine Dad, couldn't sleep wasn't really sure what the twins and the boys up to though. 'She answered

'Oh Merlin, he's going to get it so bad of Auntie Ginny when he gets home. 'I said

'Ginny and Harry blushed.

Hermione becomes Head of The department of Magical Law Enforcement and Ron then starts to help George and Fred in WWW.

'What's that?' asked the twins

'Wesley's Wizard Wheezes, Only the best shop in the whole of Hogsmeade!' Shouted James as he walked in the kitchen.

'Yes forge!' said Fred as he high fived George.

'What's for breakfast grandma?' asked James and Fred II at the same time

'Men in this family never change' said Hermione.

'Don't worry mum, you're the best mum in the world, well apart from when you shout at me for everything but who do you think taught me and Lils to play chaser' said James

'Ginny! She doesn't even play quidditch' said Ron and the twins

'Only because you don't let her. 'Said hormone

'You're looking at the star chaser of Hollywood Harpies, Captain from 2000-2003 then you got pregnant with me 'shouted James happily.' But you still write the quidditch column for the daily prophet and still a better chaser than any of your siblings.

Ginny blushed as everybody congratulated her.

'Where are the rest of you? 'Asked Molly as she saw Lily, Roxanne, Molly II, Lucy walk down the stairs.

'Al's probably putting his contact lenses in, Rose is probably still asleep and best not to wake her' answered Scorpius as he came down the stairs and sat down next to me.

'I did before and she hexed me with a bat-bogey hex that mum taught her, was not good.' Said James

'Well I did warn you and you know what rose is like 'came another voice which was Al's as he ran down the stairs.

'What are contact lenses?' asked Harry

'There like glasses but there smaller and you put them on your eye so you can't see them, my eyesight is really shit after you dad but I hate glasses.' Answered Al

'What's for Breakfast grandma? 'Came another voice from the stairs

Walking down the stairs was Rose, with her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head with lots of strands loose, she was wearing a Blue and Black t-shirt far too big for her and definitely not hers and shorts which made her pale long legs stand out.

I saw Scorpius stare at her, she smiled and looked at Ron who saw the t-shirt she was wearing and his ear turned red.

'Guess she takes that fro Ron' said Molly and the sleeping in.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Young Ginny POV

I was in the kitchen looking at my three future children which really amazed me.I mean I was married to Harry and I had kids with him. My daughter known as Lily was the exact replica of me yet hair was a tad darker and she was taller and curvier than what I am now. Her clothing wasn't what I would have worn but she definitely knew how to handle her brothers, probably takes it after me I mean I do have six. I looked at Ron's future daughter, she was currently eating her breakfast but her head was on her boyfriend's shoulder smiling. She looked really happy and they did look cute together despite what his father is now. Gladly he comes around in the future and his son isn't anything like him.

He turned to her and whispered something in her ear which made her blush then he kissed her cheek and took a piece of toast of her plate.

'Oi, get off Scor that's mine!' shouted Rose. He laughed and ate the toast making her blush as she saw Ron's reaction.

Then I saw a little girl run down the stairs wearing clothes which looked mine but smaller and a beautiful blond girl which introduced herself at Vic, Billy's daughter. She was beautiful but really Flem? I mean did he have to. Maybe she's better in the future. Dora ran up to Teddy who had bright turquoise hair and he lifted her. She giggled with her two pink plaits bouncing up and down. Vic sat down however noticed wasn't wearing the large hoodie that she had on yesterday but a pink top which seemed to show of her stomach. It was quite big I thought at first but then it came. She was pregnant.

'What happened to you?' said Ron with his mouth full

'Since when Vic?' Asked the boy that looked exactly like harry, Albus if I remembered correctly.

What do you think? She's pregnant and quite far along by the looks of it.' I said angrily. Merlin. Ron can be dumb sometimes. Vic blushed and so did teddy as he scratched his head while Dora looked very confused but smiled.

'About three months along Al.' Vic answered.

'Well that explains a lot.' Said Rose as she stood up from the table and went up and congratulated Vic and Teddy. 'Better tell uncle Bill.' she said. Then walked in bill.

'Tell me what?' he asked

'Erm, your oldest daughter is pregnant, about three month's along.' answered Teddy in a shy voice unsure what the reaction was going to be.

'You knocked my daughter up again?' Shouted Bill

'Oh be quiet Billy, they're married and older than you' said mum as she started to clean up after breakfast.

'Do you need some help grandma?' asked Al.

'No sweetheart, its fine ill manage why don't you go do something with your brother and both the twins' merlin knows what those are up to. Guess he takes his kindness from Harry because I would have definitely not offered, I thought to myself as I started to go upstairs.

I ran up the dark stairs into the girl's room where Hermione, rose, lily, Percy's daughters, Roxanne and Dominique all sat giggling about something. I sat down in the circle and listened into what they were talking about.

'So what's the future like then? 'Asked Hermione

'It's great, school's boring but there plenty of nice guys so it suits Me.'answered dom.

'Well you would know, you've slept with half of them! 'Answered lily

'I have not! Only a few it's none of your business lily we all know you sneak away with that sixth year what's he called? Someone help me out.' she said as she looked around the girls.

'Oh I know, Liam Stone, Slytherin shares a dormitory with Scorpius and Al.' answered Rose as she grinned at lily. She blushed deeply and stared at Rose angrily. Typical me.

'Oh and how would you know that rose? Maybe perhaps you've spent the night in the Slytherin dormitories? 'Asked Dominique but she clearly knew the answer.

'Really, you've been in the Slytherin common room, the boys dormitories how did you get in? 'Asked Hermione in a surprised look. I was shocked that they were already sleeping around. Even Perfects know it all Hermione's daughter with that Malfoy Kid.

'Maybe, and I'm not the cleverest witch in school for nothing 'she said as she blushed deep red just like Ron.

'If Ron would hear this, he'd have a heart attack.' I said.

'It's not that big of a deal, we've all lost our virginities see we live in a different time than now and it's aright' answered Dom

'Can tell you're a veela Dom, you and Louis are the same' said Rose. I was shocked they had already slept with someone, even my daughter being in fifth year; my age.

'Who did you actually loose it too?' asked Roxanne

'Well me to Jake, two year ago 'answered Dom 'what about you rox?

'Last year at the Halloween ball to Chase' she answered 'Who's next? I saw Rose trying to say, but we all knew the answer

'For merlin's pants we all know who you lost it to Rose, Obviously Scorpius.' Shouted Lily.

'Oh sorry Lily, just because you lost it at the Christmas ball in fourth year because Liam invited you' shouted Rose

'Fourth year, what is wrong with you Lils' shouted Molly.k

'And you would know because' she smirked'I lost it in sixth year. 'Molly said as she folded her arms.

'WHO?' they all asked

'Marcus zabini' she whispered as she looked down.

'WHAT?' that why he would get with me, damn.' said Dom.

'Jeez, Dom is there anybody you haven't got with? 'Asked Lucy

'And you have' she asked, she didn't care that she came across as a whore and that that was her reputation. She didn't care but for me it seemed weird.

'I have actually, I lost it to lysander but it was a one time thing where just freinds now in fourth year as well' she said looking at Lily and smiling.

'See not the only one so stop Judging' said lily angrily.

'Can anyone answer the question? How is the future? ' Shouted Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione POV

I couldn't believe it, I was married and to Ron. He hates me.I had two children who looked just like me and Ron and even acted like us and I was working in the Ministry, head of department as well. My daughter looked like me but with red, longer and tameable hair and was prettier and clearly in a deep relationship with Malfoys kid. Ugh, hate Malfoy so much but his son is the complete opposite. I was shocked after all his dad is Draco Malfoy.

After our rather interesting conversation I was really curious how I and Ron got together.

'So how did I and Ron you know?' I asked

'Oh it was sometime in your sixth year, you were destroying the Hufflepuff cup in the chamber of secrets and then you just made out. Well you made the first move.' Answered Rose. She seemed to know everything.

'Then you got engaged when you were both 23 and dad proposed in muggle London, when you went to eat dinner 'she added

'And finally you had me and Hugo, I'm 16 and Hugo's 're both top in classes, ace at Wizard's Chess,literaly nobody can beat us and I look like you with dad's hair while Hugo's just like dad but his hair is more brown and he spends a lot of time with Hagrid and wants to work with Uncle Charlie in Romania, whereas I want to become a healer and work at with live in Oxford, a cute little home with four bedrooms overlooking the whole town.' She said

'Wow id have never expected that' I answered blushing when she mentioned proposing.

'What about me and Harry? 'Asked a curious Ginny I knew she liked Harry and Harry liked her to. You could see the way he looks at her. Then in walked a brown haired tall boy, looking just like Harry's dad but more freckles and without the glasses.

'Oh let me mum, and what's that lily about you and Liam stone, I shall be having words. 'He smirked at lily

'It none of your business Jamie and leave me alone I'm not five' she said as she folded her arms.

'Right so you and dad have fancied each for ages, we all know' Ginny blushed

'So dad's in detention and then you take him to the room of requirement to hide Snape's potion book, the little rat and then you kiss. You start going out then but then at the end he dumps you because he's scared you'd get hurt. But then after the during the second wizarding war you get back together. Then you win the war and after that you start dating properly. You joined the Hollywood harpies star chaser may I add, dad becomes the youngest auror and think he proposed after you won the world cup, playing for England and then you got married when he was 24 and you 23 and then came along me, Al and lastly Lils 'he said as he patted lily on the head

'Oh sod off Jamie' he shouted. Trying to fix her plait that he had ruined.

'So Rose why don't you tell us how you and Scorpius started dating? 'Said James smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Teddy POV

I was really worried now. Everybody had just found out that Vic was pregnant again. I was scared Billy was scary as a 20 year old never mind a 40 year old in the future but if I managed then he can't do anything now I'm older than him.

'Congratulations honey' said my mum as she ran over to Vic and hugged her. My dad congratulated her as well and nodded at me.I nodded back but felt so wrong inside. We still hadn't told them what their future held.

'You don't seem so pleased, is there something you're not telling us' said my Dad as he put his arm on my shoulder. I had to tell them. I really needed to tell them but it was too hard, I had never met them but how do you tell your parents that who aren't even together yet. Then I'd have to tell them that Fred, Sirius and all the rest died.

'It's us, isn't it we don't make it through the war.' Said my mum

I nodded slightly it was too hard. I couldn't tell them

'Yes you do Teddy never met you, he was one month old.' replied Vic as she came over and hugged me.

'Its fine honey, it's alright now they know' she said as she placed her neck on my shoulder and rubbed my back. I felt like a baby, I was supposed to be the oldest but these were my parents who I had never met. Then my mum and dad both came over and hugged me, tonks was crying however desperately trying to hide her tears.

'Its fine tonks, it's not your fault' said my dad as he hugged her.

'What's all this out? Are you crying nymph?' asked Sirius as he walked into the room with young harry, Fred and George and Molly.

'Because I die with Remus during the war' she answered

'Wait that would mean, that you ever me them?' he looked at me.

'My grandma took me in and cared for me but because Harry was my god father he helped so after starting Hogwarts I moved in with Harry and lived with the Potters kind of like their oldest son and then I moved out when I stared auror training.' I answered trying not to think about my parents deaths.

'Who else dies, do we all make it?' asked Harry

'Well you do, you defeat Voldemort once and for all however not everyone does' answered Vic

'Who?' asked Molly.

'Sirius you die at the end of Harry's Fifth year in the department of mysteries, killed by Bellatrix 'I answered.

'No, Sirius you can't die you're the only family I have left' shouted Harry as he ran over and hugged Sirius.

'It'll be fine, you'll have the Weasley's Harry they already treat you like family' Sirius hugged harry

'And Uncle Fred, we've never met you' answered Vic

'I knew it since none of you mentioned of my family it was to suspicious.' said Fred

'No Fred you can't die' shouted George as well as Molly as they both burst into tears and started hugging Fred.

'It fine mum it hasn't happened yet' he answered trying to calm Molly down

'It happened in the second battle of Hogwarts, during an explosion in the Hogwarts corridor.' I answered. 'You still have three years.'

'It'll be fine George, at least your kids are better looking than you' joked Fred But he was silently crying I could see the tears in his eyes.

'But your my twin, best friend, prank partner what am I supposed to do with our future shop id you die' George argues hugging Fred.

'When Harry gets here, he'll obliviate all your memories so it'll be fine' I comforted my grandma as I went over and hugged her.

'Oh my dear Boy' she cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nobody POV

Future

Ginny Potter walked into her house' Grimmauld Place 12 of about 20 years now however it seemed too quiet for all her nieces and nephews were there and her own children. It was too weird. Her and Harry had been out with all the rest, which had been a very free and relaxing night. She opened the front door, with her husband behind her and shouted

'Kids, were home!'

Complete silence.

'Now that is too weird, they must be asleep but the boys were her all together so I doubt that 'answered Harry as he hung his coat and started walking down the narrow hallway into the living room.

'It's empty, check upstairs love!' he shouted .Ginny took off her black heels ans placed then on the shoe shelf but they fell off'

'Swear they can't tidy up if their lives depended on it' she murmured to herself as she tried to tidy her children's shoes. All the shoes were dumped on one pile not in pairs and all of the boy's converse dumped on her heels and Lily's flats

'I'm going to hex him when I find him upstairs, how hard is it to tidy your shoes up, both of them' she said angrily. Then Harry appeared in the corridor and asked

'You talking to me Hun?'

'Nope but you better put those shoes away neatly unlike your two sons' she said pointing at his converse.' I know where their obsession with getting more and more of these is. 'I mean how many do they need, me and Lily both have white ones and Lils has black high top ones but James and al have about 6 pairs each and never tidy them up.' she started saying. Harry walked up to her helped her up and kissed her forehead.

'It's a muggle thing gin, can't help it' He smiled as her looked into her eyes shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

'Did you look upstairs?' she asked

'No but I'm going now come on' Harry said as he waited for her. She put her heels down and took his hand.

'James, Al, Lily were home! 'They both shouted

'Teddy!' were back!' they both shouted but no replies came.

'Let's check James Room, it's always him.' They walked into the room, with the washed out red coloured door and opened inside where there was a heavy smoke filling the whole room.

'What has that boy done now' Ginny shouted furiously a she ran into the room which was weirdly empty?

'Where are they?' she asked. Harry quickly ran over to all the rooms and opened the doors, all were empty.'

'There's nobody here, you floo over to the burrow and ill floo over to Ron's place' Harry shouted

'Let me just Change into some jeans' Ginny answered as she conjured herself some jeans, Lily's black converse as they were the same size and her were nowhere to be find and Quickly ran downstairs where Harry was pacing near the fireplace.

'It'll be fine honey 'she said as she placed a quick kiss on his lips and he grabbed floo powder and escaped to her brothers place. She then grabbed some and went to her parent's house.

'The Burrow!' she shouted and was gone.

 _THE BURROW_

'Hello, Ginny dear, how are you? And why so late?' asked Molly as she hugged her only daughter.

'Hello Mum, dad.' she said as she turned to Arthur who was sitting in the armchair near the window.

'You wouldn't have the kids here by any chance mum?' she asked worriedly.

'No they haven't been here since they came back from school' she answered

'Well we have a slight problem' she said quietly looking toward the floor.

'GINERVA WEASLEY, what do you mean, you've lost your children?' shouted Molly

'I don't know mum, teddy was looking after them we all went out but we got home and their gone, the whole house was empty.

 _At Oxford, Ron and Hermione's Place_

'Kids we're Home! 'Shouted Ron as he took of his coat and locked the front door

Complete silence. 'They probably went to Harry's place,' said Hermione as she took of her jacket and scarf. Ron walked into the kitchen and looked around the fireplace to see, indeed the floo powder was everywhere, as per usual.

'Ron, come her a second' asked Hermione from the corridor.

'Coming, love' He answered and walked over to his wife. 'Stand right there, she placed him about an arm's length from herself and then placed her hand on his shoulder and started taking her heels off.

'Really 'mione?' he asked as he started laughing

'Oh be quiet, I'm too tired she said as she smiled, I know I know' she told Ron.

Suddenly the fireplace glistened and in walked Harry looking quite worried'

'Are they here?'

'Who harry?' they asked at the same time

'The kids, they aren't at Grimmauld Place and Ginny is at the burrow.

'I thought they went over to yours since teddy was babysitting?' sked Hermione.

'They the fireplace glistened again and in walked Ginny weasley looking quite worried.

'They aren't at the burrow, and in shell cottage is fleur with Hugo and Bill but besides that our kids have disappeared' she said looking quite distressed.

'WHAT?' asked Ron Hermione and Harry at the same time?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Past_

Rose POV

I walked upstairs after breakfast and decided to actually change into some suitable clothes, my jeans and yellow top looked disgusting so I kept Scor's t-shirt and rolled up the sleeves a bit so its didn't look so big and changed my jeans into some black long dungarees and put on my converse which I had on previously. I looked at myself in the mirror. It could be worse. I let my hair down and swept my bangs to each side of my face as they had grown out, then went to the bathroom to wash my face however it was locked, somebody was in there. I knocked on the door

'Who's in there?' I asked. Then came a voice I knew far too well and realised I would be waiting a long time.

'Just a minute, I'll be out' answered Scorpius. I knew this was bullshit, scor took ages in the toilet.

'It's me; Rose just let me in!' I said. Suddenly the door clicked and Scor was at the door. He was washing his teeth and was wearing the same thing as when he came to visit but he changed his hoodie into a long sleeved shirt which had black sleeves and the rest was grey.

He quickly rinsed his mouth and then came over and kissed me on the lips.

'You look nice today, that shirt looks familiar' he smirked

'Yeah just found it laying, you know' I shrugged as I started to wash my face and wash my teeth, grandma had left out new toothbrushes however there were two left, the rest all claimed guessing everyone woke up earlier than me, I don't really do mornings. I rinsed my mouth and then dried my face. I could see scor smiling in the mirror as he stood leaning against the wall.

'Find this funny?' I asked jokingly

'Nope, it's just you.' He laughed

'What about me? Do I not look presentable today?' I asked sarcastically as I took his hand and turned around to show myself.

'You look great as always; he smiled.

I blushed, ahh the famous weasley blush, merlin I loved it. And he took my hand and led me out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

'Ladies first' he said as he spread his arm out in front of me

'You're such a gentlemen,' I teased and he started laughing as we both started walking downstairs. He grabbed my waist from behind as we walked downstairs where I could see that in the room far in front was Sirius, both twins James and of course Remus probably up to something naughty as usual.

'Aww, my eyes' shouted Both Freds and George.

'Malfoy, you watch yourself' shouted James as he stuck his wand out.

'Oh shup up James, just because Alice isn't here and were not at Hogwarts so you have nobody to drag into broom cupboards and you can't take her into the room of requirement.' I shouted 'Yeah that's right I know exactly what you two are up to every Friday I have patrol with Scamander and we've seen you sneak off. You're lucky I haven't said anything to aunt Ginny, but you know.' I asked as I put my hand on my hips

'Okay, fine you win and I have the cloak how did you know?' he shouted

'You two never shut up, you can hear from the first floor if you wanted to' answered Scor.

'Good one James' shouted Fred II

'Really secretive and genius' Added Roxanne.

'As appose to you and Lynn?' asked James clearly looking at Fred II

'You have a girlfriend brother dearest and you didn't even inform me?' said Roxy in a shock

'Oh how could you' she added. Fred blushed and started scratching his head, it's not really public yet, we were just hooking up and now were sort of dating.' he murmured.

'Who is she anyway? What kind of name Is Lynn?' asked Sirius

'Oh you have to spill it now Fred' added James

'How about we get everyone down here and we can all just say so everybody knows' added Roxy.

So about 10 minutes later when everybody managed to come downstairs into the living room, molly and Arthur sat on the couch along with tonks and Sirius and Remus. On one of the armchairs was lily Dom and Lucy while I and Scorpius occupied the other. On the floor sat Al with all the boys in a semi-circle near the fireplace. Then near the girls armchair was Molly, Vic along with Dora. Then Bill and teddy and my parents and aunt Ginny and uncle harry sat on the bench which was taken from the kitchen while Fred and George where sitting on the edges of the couch. Surprisingly we all fit.

'Well,her real name is Kathlynn But she gets pissy if you call her that,she's in Gryffindor and seventh short bland hair just past her face very pretty but quite small.'Said fred quietly.

'Okay I'll go now, I have a girlfriend called Alice Longbottom, she's seventh year hufflepuff and we've been together for about three years now. She really pretty and has an amazing body.' He smirked

'Aww gross, stop please, I don't want to hear I 'shouted Lily.

'Well I'm seeing Liam stone, he's sixth year, Slytherin' she said proudly

'Oi, he never told me, I shall be having words with my current dorm mate' shouted Al

'Oh shut up Al, you know him and your friends and I'm fifth year you can't tell me what to do! You and Mila were already going out by then.'

'Sneaky bastards 'I shouted 'How could you have kept it a secret for that long when everybody knows you and her are just as bad as James and Alice.' Both the Potter boys blushed

'It was easy, nobody paid much attention you and Scorpius were constantly arguing and fussing over homework so me and Mila just sort of left you know. Mila's my girlfriend, she's sixth year ravenclaw but merlin knows how.'

'Happens to also be my best friend 'I added

'So you all have stable relationships' asked Sirius

'Yeah except Dom and Louis' they just can't commit to anything. It's their veela blood I think.' Said Lucy. Dom and Louis looked at everybody as gasped

'That is so not true, we can't help it sometimes, why do you want to stick to one where there's a whole load' added Dom. Bill went pale as he heard about his two kids.

'What it's good for you' they both argued.

'Yeah keep telling yourself that, I think you've both probably got with the whole opposite sex population in your year and the year below.' added Lily

'Well obviously not family and any of your partners but besides that yeah.' the smirked

'Zabini oldest, that disgusting Dale Mclaggen and the Scamander twins but besides that yeah I think I have actually oh and Finnegan' Dom said proudly

'What about you Louis'

'Erm besides from my family and the zabini twins or Alice I've got with every single one from my year not sure about seventh year though, definitely fifth year but I just can't help it they literally throw themselves at me' he smirked

'That is outrageous' said grandma and Uncle Bill. The twins and Sirius high fived Louis and cheered at him.

'Oh if only Aunt Fleur knew I signed laughing.

'Louis faced straightened up and he looked straight up at stood up and begged me with his hands clasped together.

'See that's what both of you get' smirked Vic looking at her younger siblings.

'You wouldn't rose, please you're my favourite cousin and besides I could just tell Uncle Ron what I saw last day of term when you and Malfoy were supposed to be patrolling'

Shit, I remembered he had that on me.

'You dare'.

'Oh watch me, if mama finds out about it, my beloved uncle Ron will know every single detail' smirked Louis looking over at Scor. Scor put his head on my shoulder and said.

'Better not tell MAMA then exaggerating the way Louis says mum and stated laughing

'Oh shup up Malfoy'

I saw my dad turned red with anger and mum trying to calm him down.

'Well the future seems nice.' replied Remus.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

James POV

We all sat in the living room, wondering about how we were going to get home. I had just finished teasing Louis about his latest hook up – Gina Parkinson. I mean seriously that Slytherin bitch.

'Oi, she was begging, couldn't refuse' he argued

'Mate you always say that' replied Fred. Merlin I missed Alice she was supposed to come over later when me and Louis had finished pranking Lils so I wouldn't have got a lecture and then this happened and now I won't see her in forever.

'So anybody, any ideas how we contact home or even find a way back?' asked Roxy and Fred at the same time.

'Anybody? Got their phone with them by any chance?' Asked Teddy

'I do,' rose Dom and handed her phone to Teddy

'What is that?' asked Sirius and Tonks

'A muggle invention, contacts other people, quite good really.' answered Vic

'Alright, I'll call mum and see whether it works'.The phone started calling and suddenly it picked up and there came a voice of Aunt Fleur

'Dominique, comment pouvez-vous être aussi stupide! Teddy était censé veiller sur tous -vous? Ginny est malade d'inquiétude.

'Oui mama, mais ses James faute nous sommes dans le passé à cause de lui, mais son amende.

'What are they saying?' asked Sirius and Arthur

'Something about it being James fault and that we're fine and in the past. Aunt Fleur is pissed and said that Ginny is worried sick and probably angry because its James fault' replied Rose

'Good one Rose' said Vic

'You're really getting good now' Rose smiled and thanked Vic

'I knew mum would be pissed at me, she always is it's never Al's fault or Lils always even though I'm the oldest their the favourite's mummy's little boy and daddy's little girl'

'It's your fault James, you always piss about and never listen' my siblings both teased me.

Suddenly through the fireplace came in Kinglsey well our minister and Albus Dumbledore along with greasy snivellus. They had left yesterday Snape probably couldn't look at Lily she was so like grand mum but mum in some many ways. They had been looking for a way to send us home.

'Well, it look like your parents are going to have to figure something out because all our time turners are too weak to send you back years, maybe hours but that does us no good.' said Kingsley

'Well, fair enough at least we have time to play some pranks' winked Roxanne and Fred II at the same time.

'That sounds like a fine idea twins' snickered uncle George and Fred.

'Merlin, save us please' sighed Lily and Dom. Me and both twins ran upstairs to uncle Georges and Fred room to gather some ideas on our next prank which would obviously be on our beloved cousins.

'So any ideas?' asked Sirius .We all jumped as we saw him standing leaning again the door frame

'Maybe change their hair colour, I did bring dad's latest colouring powder' said Roxanne

'You plan evil oh dear one' said Fred II as they both smirked at each other.

'okay so when everybody goes to sleep, I know rose will probably try taming her hair, and Dom and Lily wash theirs everyday so that's when we'll do it.'said Roxanne

 _Next Morning_

I heard yesterday evening as all three of the girls went to wash their hair it took about 12 hours for the dust to work and become visible, rose's was bright purple while Lily got pink and Dom got bright orange just to add the weasley aspect of it all. I woke up and went to the toilet washing my face and teeth, then changed into some clothes and waited for the girls to go to the bathroom. Fred came up along with Roxy on his back, he was giving her a piggy back, the were wearing the same thing but obviously Roxy's jeans were skinny unlike Fred's

'They've just woke up' smirked both of the twins

'And three, two, one….'

'FRED AND ROXANNE WEASLEY GET HERE RIGHT NOW AND CHANGE THIS HAIR COLOUR BEFORE I MURDER BOTH OF YOU!' shouted Dom as she started running

'What's going on?' came in Teddy looking very worried.

'These three bastards decided it be funny to change my hair to this disgusting bright orange, I have ginger hair but it's a nice shade not this disgusting bright shade. You better change it before I get all your head ribbons and burn then when I get home Roxy' she shouted

'I can't it last about 6 hours and before that its permanent and will get stronger if you try to take it off and no you can't ive got about thirty now and Aunt Luna gets me them all the time there really nice.' Roxy argued

'And it wasn't my fault, my charming brother had the powder so you know'

'ARGHHHH, WHAT IS THIS?' shouted Rose form her room. There was a loud thud as she ran out of -her room still wearing only a t-shirt and shorts, probably just woke up and suddenly jumped onto me.I lost my balance and fell backwards onto the Teddy who was standing at the second last step. All three of us fell down the high stairs.

'YOU BASTARD,YOU BETTER CHANGE IT BACK OR ELSE I'LL GET AUNT GINNY TO TAKE AWAY YOUR BROOM AND YOU'LL LOOSE THE CUP AGAIN MAY I JUST ADD' she shouted as we were falling down the that hurts.

'Why do you always fall onto me?' shouted Teddy. We landed at the bottom of the stairs me laying on top of Teddy while Rose was laying on me trying to kill me, her wand was out and she was firing all kinds of hexes on me.

'Bloody merlin, what is going on here?' shouted Molly weasley

'Rose dear why is your hair purple and why are my grandchildren flying down the stairs?'She was asking. Teddy had gathered himself up and trying to get all the dust of him. I saw Victiore fussing over him while Little Dora ran into his arms. Bless her.

'Oh grandma it happens all the time, Rose always does it and you should see her when she duels James, bloody that something you should not miss James has never won. And it looks like it about to happen. Guys quick come downstairs rose and James are duelling again it's going to be like 20 to 0 to James again.' shouted Teddy. He was right I had never won against her she bloody too good. Al teaches her however she can do wandless magic and non-verbal spells which I can't do.

'Protego!' we both shouted. She fired her wand and yellow sparks came out of it. I ducked and rolled onto the floor

'Expelliarmus!' she shouted, I was quicker and said it first disarming her of her wand.

'Please James I can still beat you' she teased. I fired a bat bogey hex at her, she ducked and clicked her fingers sending an orange hex at me which shot me onto the floor about ten metres.

'Protego she shouted again' I tuned missing it just by a centimetre. I fired red sparks at her but she apparated just before it reached her and then appeared and grabbed her wand. Oh I knew what was coming her famous signature hex the orange hex just like her dad, however hers never missed and always ended up exploding and firing the opponent metres away. She flicked her wand without even saying a word and it fired me back to where I was about ten seconds and exploded in my face sending dust everywhere.

'What the heck, you're bloody awesome!' shouted dad and Uncle Ron at the same time. Rose blushed and shrugged her shoulder.

'I learned from the best, from you and dad and Al' she said pointing at Uncle Harry

'And you can do wandless magic, and non-verbal magic? 'Asked Hermione.

'Well you did teach me, James is a far too easy target and I do have the famous weasley temper so you know' she said. She put her wand in her back shorts pocket and helped me up.

'Come on, frenemy cousin of mine' she helped me up and patted my shoulders to get the dust of me.

'Now you know, never to dye my hair purple and you still love me' she said messing up my hair.

'Well potter you just never learn do you? Teased Malfoy as he congratulated Rose

'Oi Malfoy watch yourself or you'll end up like that'

'Hey, I've had my fair share of Rose hexes, for about the first four years of Hogwarts and by the way rose you hair look great' he smirked

'Oh please it looks horrendous but I'm totally rocking the bad ass look with jinxing Jamsie like that' she answered messing up my hair again.

'OI, do you know how long I spend on my hair every morning rose!' I shouted annoyed

'Please, it still looks like you've just woke up' teased Vic. Then I remembered that there was still Lily I had to deal with and bloody hell was I not going to survive this.

'JAMES, SIRIUS POTTER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!'I heard a voice from the bathroom upstairs probably Lily.

'Shit merlin, James you better run' smirked Al.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alice POV

 _Future_

I was bored, like really bored ii had nothing to do. Francis was out in Diagon Alley while I had nothing to do. Maybe I should go visit James being the awesome girlfriend that I am.

'Hey mum, can I go see James?' I shouted down the stairs. Then mum came towards the stairs, she was average height, had strawberry blond hair just past her shoulders and was probably cooking knowing her.

'Course you can but you might want to get dressed first you look like shit' she laughed. I pouted

'Honey, I'm joking you look fine but have some breakfast first please.'

'Okay, love you mum' I replied running towards my bedroom. It was a drained red colour with pink and white furniture and the carpet was a deep red colour, my bed was right in the middle with white bedsheets and a dark pink duvet. I had a massive wardrobe which had everybody's clothes in it especially James' hoodies and shirts which I had stolen. I went into my bathroom washing my face, teeth and brushing my straight amber coloured hair, sort of a shade of persimmon so it was a pale red in the light, it was quite short because I had it this way all my life, it was just past my chin and with a side parting, I had let it grow over seventh year so it was now to my collar bones but I needed it cut. I put on some dark grey jeans, James' Quidditch pullover which was a washed out red with the Gryffindor crest on my shoulder and captain written on the left of the front in golden thread, and obviously had Potter written on the back with his number 6 but it was a washed out burgundy and only some of the gold was visible. It was his from sixth year which he gave me his first game this year. I put on my black converse which had golden ribbon weaved in with the laces and had JSP heart AL written on the side sole .I put on my makeup, foundation eyeliner, mascara and my strawberry lip gloss. Then ran down the stairs grabbed a piece of toast put on my green jacket and grabbed floo powder.

'Bye mum, love you see you later' I shouted

'Bye honey...' I heard her reply before I shouted

'12 Grimmauld Place' I shouted

I hated flooing, but then I realised I was standing in the Potter's corridor. I walked into the kitchen, it was empty.

'James?' I shouted. Nothing so I ran upstairs into the corridor. It was all empty. I walked around the first floor but there was nobody it was quite weird and so unlike the Potter family. Then I heard a thud coming from downstairs, quickly pulled up my wand and quietly walked down the stairs. Thank Merlin it was just Ginny Potter ,her clear red hair just past her shoulders, she had on jeans, a red top on with a cream jacket over it and I noticed she was wearing Lily's converse. Ginny had never dressed this way so I'd never seen her dressed so casual, it was weird.

'Hello, Mrs Potter' I said skipping down the stairs.

'Bloody Merlin, Alice you scared me I thought the house was empty' she jumped a little and said putting her hand on her heart.

'Oh I'm so sorry, I was just wondering where James was, thought we'd go out, kind of bored' I said leaning against the wall.

'Well I'm afraid you won't see James in a while because he is currently in the past of 1995 with my parents in the middle of a war with all them death eaters around'. I could see she was getting nervous but seriously bloody hell that's mint two of the marauders were still alive.

'Calm down Mrs Potter, you and Mr Potter both made through the war, survived and all them death eaters are gone.' I reassured her

'He's a Grimmauld Place but then and when he gets here I shall murder him and hex him to the next decade' she said pointing her wand up 'I swear it's the name, James Sirius I must have been Mad.' she continued

'Please don't murder him I would like my boyfriend back and it's not James Potter and Sirius Black were bloody geniuses!' I shouted

'Well I'm going to make myself some tea while I wait for Hermione to figure something to get them back, would you like some?' she asked

'Yes pleas, I'm just going to go into his room' I replied. I ran quickly up the stairs, I knew this house far too well then opened the door and ran in over to his bed where there was a golden chain lying with some dark black powder lying around it.

'No, don't go into his room' was all I heard before I touched the necklace and it engulfed me.I felt like I was moving through the water and suddenly fell to the ground. It smelt old and there was loads of dust around the place. Well bloody great Alice, I was in the past. Currently on the first floor corridor of Grimmauld Place but in 1995.

I walked forward and noticed that it was all empty but there was thuds and laughter coming from downstairs. I heard somebody ask

'What was that?' Probably heard me falling. I turned around and looked at the walls, damn Mr Potter cleaned it up good, and this house was disgusting.

Then I heard somebody coming towards the stairs.' Please be 1995, please be 1995?'I told myself as I closed my eyes

'I didn't realise there was another Potter?' came a voice behind me.I turned around and there saw James with his messy brown excuse for hair and hazel eyes with a splatter of freckles. I met the eyes of my boyfriend. He looked good in his black jeans and t-shirt which was a present I got him for his birthday last year. I quickly ran towards him and jumped onto him hugging him.

'Merlin woman, it may have been about a week but I've missed you' he said stroking my hair. I brought his face towards mine, as he was far taller than me and put my hands around his neck and kissed him, merlin he was a good kisser, he straight away deepened the kiss and grabbed my waist.

'Me too, missed you too. 'I said pressed against his lips. Then he put his hand on my neck and continued to kiss me and then my neck, he put his hands on my waist and grabbed me towards him. I hooked my legs onto him and wrapped them around his sides while kissing his collar bones. He was so good looking. We broke away both breathing deeply and he asked

'How did you get here?'

'Later' I replied while kissing him with my legs still wrapped while he pressed me against the wall.

'Merlin, Alice' he whispered into my ear.

'Bloody hell, what am I looking at,' I heard knowing who that voice belonged to.

'Hello Al, it's great to see you as well. I said hopping down and grabbing James' Hand. He led me downstairs and there I saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (absolute Legends), Molly weasley and Arthur weasley, Teddy's mum and all of the weasley gang and obviously younger versions of their parents.

'Erm so who is this?' asked Molly

'This is Alice, My Girlfriend Grandma' replied James smirking, his t shirt was all creased and I could see my hair was all sticking up and all over the place, I quickly pulled my pullover down in case anything was showing then said

'Hey guys, did you miss me?' I winked at Fred and Roxy while Al and Malfoy were looking at me and smirking .I saw Al walk over and sit down

'Well you two definitely missed each other, but seriously a little more private next time' he said

'Wow thanks Al, so secretive it's not it's not like we were doing anything.

'Please Al, that's nothing' smirked James

'Yeah as if, and it'd be weird if you didn't I mean you're always at It.' he said. I blushed deep red while I saw Rose smack him

'Rude Al as if you and Mila are any better' said Lucy

'Thank you, at least my best friend gets it' I heard Molly gasp while she sat down. Oops.

'So dear Alice, however did you get here?' I heard Fred and Roxanne ask at the same time.

'Well….


End file.
